


Silent night

by ValentineHoney



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineHoney/pseuds/ValentineHoney
Summary: [Mini one shot]Panchito has some conflicting emotions and his roommate, Miguelito, tries to help.





	Silent night

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic!  
> Enjoy! :D  
> (Please note my version of Miguelito is an adult, but very small)

The cool night air drifted through the window into the bedroom. Panchito stared at the dark navy sky with his elbows pressed against the window sill. He roommate would've been yelling at him to stop singing at this time, but he didn't. There was nothing there to stop this time. 

The smaller rooster of the two peered from under his blankets. He could tell something was missing. "Oi, Panchi... Are you okay?" His heavy eyelids slowly lifted up waiting for a response. "Aren't you supposed to be singing about a mujer bonita and keeping me up?" The little chicken playfully added. 

Panchito slowly turned his head towards Miguelito and sighed. " There is nobody. I feel... distracted?" He hummed as he embraced the calm breeze.

This statement couldn't be any more true as the usually boisterous rooster was quiet all day with Miguel. Instead of continuing his statement, he looked up at the stars and smiled softly. That smile set off alarms for the other. Panchito had only smiled like that once before. It was went he met his ex, Alona. He had fallen hard for that woman and it took years to get back up.

Miguel got up from bed and put his hand on Panchito's shoulder. "Por favor, tell me." He smiled back at the stargazer. The slow winds of the night made it feel like hours before anything else happened.

The taller one finally spoke after a long silence. "I'm confused and... hurt? This person.. just can give me this look and my heart races? My beak becomes stiff l-like like c-como piedra when they talk." He shook his head. "Why am I like this...?" The red roosterput his head down as he teared up.

"Who?" Miguelito raised a brow at Panchito's words, but they must be a big deal if Panchi is about to cry over it. Before he could talk again, Panchito straightened up and spoke up defensively. "I'm not telling you. You don't understand!" He looked away pouting and crossing his arms. His tears still dampened the feathers on his cheeks.

Miguel huffed at the childish actions, but then drew in Panchi closer with his arm. "Well whatever is going on, I'll be there for you. Don't forget that, amigo." He wiped away the small hot tears from the other's face. 

Blinking his tears away, Panchito sniffled and uncrossed his arms. Suddenly, Miguel felt two feathery warm arms wrap around him tightly. "Gracias, Miguelito." He sighed happily. 

Miguel chuckled softly then put his head into Panchito's fluffy chest. The ever growing drowsiness finally took over him. Panchito clicked his tongue, but continued to hug him. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night.


End file.
